There are a variety of reasons that would lead a person to want to alter the firmness of his or her bed. When a person experiences a change in condition such that an alternate bed firmness is desired, conventional beds offer no opportunity for such a change. Conventional beds include a box spring with a mattress on top. As is generally known, mattresses are available for purchase in a variety of firmness levels. Accordingly, a purchaser may select a bed which is appropriate at that point in time. Unfortunately, as the bed ages and as the user experiences life changes, the comfort and firmness of the bed may not meet the needs of the user. Generally, the process of selecting a conventional bed consists of briefly lying on a display bed in a retail store. Such brevity in a retail setting is likely not sufficient to properly identify the desired bed firmness. Further, when a consumer buys a conventional bed, it is then his or hers, without an opportunity for exchange or upgrade. It is well know that conventional beds do not provide for adjustment of the bed's firmness. So, as the bed ages or the user desires a change the only available option is to purchase a whole new bed.